


Five More Minutes

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, SB19 - Freeform, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Sejun's always had a hard time waking Stell up in the morning. So he had to take his strategy up a notch.
Relationships: Junell, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @ptrchrl ty!  
> Find me on Twitter for updates @lefabgeek :)

Sejun briskly combed his bangs up with his fingers in exasperation. He glanced at the wall clock and rolled his eyes. It was already 10:30 in the morning and Stell was still snoring his ass off. _“Here we go again.”_ He muttered under his breath, placing a hand on his hips and the other, scratching his head. They have a scheduled family lunch in a couple of hours and should be getting ready soon. 

In their two years of living together, he could count in one hand the number of times that Stell got up from the bed before he did. Or did that actually happen just once? Ah no, twice. It was when the latter couldn’t book an online ticket for the _"Avengers: End Game"_ movie that they were forced to line up really early at the cinema. They watched that movie twice.

Sejun walked over to the window and drew the velvet curtain to the sides, letting the sunlight spill in, falling almost directly on Stell’s face. He saw his boyfriend’s eyelids flutter and hoped the glaring light could stir him up somehow. But as expected, Stell only tossed to the other side of the bed and once again slipped into coma.

Sejun already tried everything. He sweet-talked his way up, kissed his hair, kissed his forehead, owned his lips but the latter only whimpered. At one point, he even smiled. But never mind, he might not even be aware about it. 

Sejun even brought a tray of freshly cooked bacon and eggs, fanning a strip of meat near Stell’s nose. He wrinkled his nose, yes, but eventually buried his face under his pillow and started snoring again in no time. The breakfast tray was taken back to the kitchen, cold and clammy.

_“Stell!”_ Sejun cried out in despair. _“My God, wake up already!!”_ His pitch shot one note higher. He starkly pulled the blanket tangled around Stell’s body, but in vain. Sejun raised his arms up and plopped onto the couch, rubbing his fingers against his temples, huffing sharply in defeat. He already tried everything. 

_Or not._

Sejun walked towards the foot of the bed, rubbing his chin as a wicked scheme popped in his head. He quickly lifted his shirt and flung it somewhere. He smirked as he slid off his shorts together with his boxers, wriggling his feet and away the bottoms went. He stood in front of his slumbering lover, his hands wrapped around his cock, leisurely stroking himself until he hardened under his touch. He bit his lip in the pleasure building in his balls. _“Suit yourself Stell.”_

He climbed on the bed, flipping Stell over until he lied dead on his back, his mouth slightly ajar. Sejun grinned; some invisible force seemed to be conspiring with his ploy. He mounted Stell, carefully striding atop his chest, his one hand clasped against the mattress for weight support, while his other hand continued pumping his now erect sex. The tip of his cock almost kissed Stell’s lips, and knowing he was just a few inches away from getting sucked, he throbbed and started leaking on the slit. 

_“Uhhng..shit”_ Sejun gaped his mouth, his breathing dense. He thumbed his moist slit and his body wriggled in pleasure. _It’s time._

Sejun cupped Stell’s face, gently squeezing the latter’s cheeks until his lips parted and created an entry. With that, Sejun jabbed his wet cock into Stell’s mouth. He briefly winced, feeling Stell’s teeth slightly grazing the sides of his dick but he went on. With one thrust, his bulbous head hit the back of the younger man’s throat. 

Stell’s eyes flew open, wide open and gagged. Sejun quickly pulled out his cock and snorted, leaping away from the bed. _“Babe, what the hell?”_ Stell blurted out, clutching his throat, still coughing but earnestly feasting his eyes on Sejun’s naked body. His eyes stopped on his boyfriend’s cock, remembering it was just inside his mouth a minute ago. 

_“I’ve been waking you up for the past hour.”_ Sejun said with a tone of displease, pointing at his invisible wrist watch. _“It’s almost eleven.”_ He spun around and walked his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Stell groaned and gently smacked his head, finally recalling the family lunch. He jumped out of bed and marched to the bathroom, removing his clothes in the process and kicking it off aside. He knocked on the door. _“Babe, let me in”._ He was about to knock again when the door opened and Sejun’s wet hands yanked his wrist, dragging him inside. 

The older man was already taking a shower, humming a song Stell wasn’t familiar with. The latter watched intently as cold beads of water trickled from Sejun’s head, melting the strawberry-scented shampoo away from his hair, and into his face, so he kept his eyes closed.

An inaudible cry escaped from Sejun’s throat when a pair of warm lips surrounded his sex. With eyes still closed, his shampoo-coated hands fumbled in front of him, searching for the culprit and successfully reached Stell’s hair, his head moving back and forth, in and out of his cock. 

_“Babe..wait..oh”_ Sejun moaned, his voice shaking. He badly wanted to wash the remaining shampoo from his hair and face but his knees felt wobbly. He knew he would collapse should his hands let go of Stell’s hair. His knees trembled in both pleasure and cold.

_“Hmm..”_ Stell continued to suck, burying Sejun’s cock deeper into his mouth. He wasn’t satisfied until he felt it hit his throat, almost choking but he went on. His fingernails sank into Sejun’s butt cheeks. 

_“Babe..I’m close..ahh.”_ Sejun sounded tensed and wheezy, a sign that he’s almost at his climax. Stell worked faster, he went down deep and swallowed once more. The older man threw his head back and bucked his hips, sputtering low curses as thick spurts of cum gushed and straight into his lover’s mouth. 

Stell swallowed and swallowed all the hot semen until he felt his throat full, some trickling on the corners of his lips. 

Sejun’s feet almost slipped on the flooded tiles but Stell’s strong grip around his ass and one hand pressed against the bathroom wall kept Sejun secured and fastened in his mouth. He let go of his lover’s cock as soon as he felt Sejun’s tight grasp against his hair relaxed. He stood up, licked his lips and gave Sejun a sloppy, wet kiss. They both gasped for air soon after.

_“You okay babe?”_ Stell asked. Sejun’s cheeks flushed in pink and slapped him gently on his chest. _“Be quick. We’re running late.”_ He answered instead. He wrapped a towel around his waist before going out of the bathroom, leaving Stell behind with a hard cock.

Stell stood in the middle of the cold shower and started stroking his dick. Suddenly the door flew open and Sejun stomped inside, removing his towel and hanging it on the hook. Stell eyed him in confusion.

_“Five more minutes.”_ Sejun said, winking as he went down on his knees and took Stell’s whole length in.


End file.
